Skeleton
.]] A skeleton was the bony body part that forms the supporting structure of many organisms. There are two different skeletal types: the exoskeleton, which is the stable outer shell of an organism, and the endoskeleton, which forms the support structure inside the body. Skeletons could also refer to a type of physically manifested undead often known in Pirate Lore. Most were human skeletons, but they could also be from any creature or race found in the world. History In the 1630s, the South Archipelago's islands were inhabited by human skeletons at night, in the jungles of islands. These skeletons wielded swords and appeared to have been pirates or sailors, and were stronger than living beings but could still be killed. They also appeared in dungeons and catacombs. The skeleton of a Scottish warrior, bearing the Highlander sword, was found in the dungeons under Redmond. In the jungles, there were also undead skeletal monkeys that could poison their victims. Undead pirates also appeared in the Incan temple on Khael Roa. cursed crew of skeletons.]] When the notorious pirate James Sterling visited the island of Opawy Wato, he entered the abandoned local village, discovering several human skeletons on the ground, the remains of cannibal feasts of the island's savage inhabitants. Some time later, when he boarded the ghost ship belonging to the mysterious Spaniard called El Caleuche, he saw that the ship was full of dancing skeletons.Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned The Aztec curse that lied upon the Treasure of Cortés made anyone who took a piece of the treasure turn into walking skeletons in the moonlight, as was done to the crew of the Black Pearl under Captain Hector Barbossa.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Within the caves of Isla de Muerta lied a skeleton with a sword stabbed on its back, which gave Will Turner the idea that Jack Sparrow was going to betray him.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.41 The deck of the Flying Dutchman was decorated with the intertwined skeletons of ferocious sea beasts.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.65 By the search for the Dead Man's Chest, the skeleton of the hanged priest would be seen at the Church on Isla Cruces.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (junior novelization), p.124 walking over skeletal victims of previous expeditions to the Fountain of Youth.]] Most notably on the Mao Kun Map, the struggle for eternal life was symbolized by a tug of war between a skeleton and an angel aligned with the symbol of the Fountain of Youth: the Chalices.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p.27 Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge was spiked with human bones and festooned with the bones of his victims. Twisted mermaid skeletons can be seen among the Jungle Pools, revealing the many pitiless murders committed there, with skeletons still bound to stake by wrists. At the temple surrounding the Fountain of Youth, there were exotic creepers and clinging moss cover ancient skeletons that litter the stone steps, victims of previous expeditions. After the Profane Ritual was performed, in which Angelica was given years of life, Blackbeard's life was taken as his body completely rotted away, leaving nothing but bones. While he was nothing but a standing skeleton, Blackbeard's will was strong enough for one last, sad, reach for Angelica until his bones loosen and fall, his skeleton joining the others, a few bones separating and clattering away.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Behind the scenes *Skeletons appear in the Dead Man's Cove tableau of the original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. These skeletons go from being dead to doing things such as sailing a ghostly galleon through a storm, try to drink wine, or read a map in an eerily ornate Captain's Quarters. The idea of living skeletons, along with a curse would be adapted into the first Pirates film, The Curse of the Black Pearl. .]] *In the ''At World's End'' video game, skeleton booby traps are used on Isla Cruces. *In the 2012 attraction The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow, the Talking Skull helps guests defeat a skeleton crew by having someone hold the skeleton key high and say "Send those bones to Davy Jones!" Also, among the many props used for the attraction, a skeleton holds one of the Chalices of Cartagena.The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow *Several skeletons were featured in Terry Rossio's original script for Dead Men Tell No Tales.Pirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Tears of the Goddess'' *''Six Sea Shanties: Strangers Bearing Gifts'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Isles of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Guardians of Windward Cove'' *''The Black Skull!'' *''The Star of the Sea'' *''The Return of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links * * Notes and references Category:Anatomy